Speedrunning
Speedrunning is a fan term which means completing games as quickly as possible. Doing so usually involves utilizing special techniques such as Wall Jumping, boosting, the use of various shortcuts, and sequence breaking. Metroid games, especially Super Metroid, are extremely popular among dedicated speedrunners, largely due to the flexibility afforded by the non-linear structure of the games. Many Metroid games encourage speedrunnning through hidden endings that can only be seen if the player completes the game fast enough; this incentivizes both hardcore and casual gamers to speedrun the games. Terminology Speedrunning communities frequently invent names for locations or techniques that are significant in speedrunning strategies. A partial list of these terms can be found below. Low Percent Run A Low Percent Run in a Metroid game is a playthrough of a single game without collecting a single expansion, or collecting a very low number of expansions. This allows for a lower completion percentage, but greatly increases the difficulty of the game because Samus has no Energy Tanks and few Missiles. Certain boss attacks can kill Samus in a single hit. 0% or 1% Runs of Metroid Fusion have been conducted. One Missile Tank in Sector 3 was considered unavoidable for many years, but a difficult to pull-off Shinespark can allow Samus to continue without the expansion. The actual power-ups that Samus reacquires do not count toward the game's item percentage. Two of the endings in Metroid: Zero Mission are unlocked by completing 15% Runs on Normal and Hard Mode. Metroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide features a 15% walkthrough that recommends acquiring the Morph Ball, a single Missile Tank, Bombs, Power Grip, Ice Beam, Varia Suit and the three Unknown Items, and optionally, the Long Beam, 2 Energy Tanks and 3 Super Missile Tanks. Hard Mode in Metroid: Other M is by default a no expansions run. Mount Death One room in Maridia in Super Metroid is named by fans as Mount Death or Mount Doom. It is called such because speedruns will often fail when this room is reached. After entering this room, the numerous Grapple Points on the ceiling must be utilized to reach the far end. However, this is not easy, as they are usually within a few feet apart of each other. If the player falls, they will land on one of three rocky platforms and will need to use Powamps to get back up to the points. Other ways the player can get across are to repeatedly freeze the Scisers in the room, and to disable the Gravity Suit in order to go much further through the water when grappling. Mount Death is featured in the Super Metroid attract mode. Perfect Stealth Perfect Stealth refers to a playthrough of the suitless stealth sequence in Zero Mission where the player is never detected, from the moment Samus infiltrates the Space Pirate Mother Ship to when she enters the Ruins Test chamber. This involves perfectly executed Wall Jumps and Paralyzer shots as the game's few controls make it difficult to sneak through Chozodia without being detected at least once. A demonstration can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGpLRCKAKeA Save or Kill the Animals Save the Animals, or Kill the Animals is a tradition at Summer and Awesome Games Done Quick, annual speedrunning charity tournaments in the United States, at which Super Metroid is a frequently played game. This refers to the option at the end of the game of returning to the room where Samus battled the first Torizo to free the Dachoras and Etecoons. Doing this during a speedrun is considered the moral thing to do, but it can cost players the best completion time. Viewers who donate to Super Metroid runs have the option of putting their money towards "saving" or "killing" the animals; the option with the most amount of donations determines the player's actions. Saving the animals is considered a canon action due to the subsequent appearance of the Dachoras and Etecoons in Metroid Fusion. See Also *Early Super Missiles *Machball *N00b bridge *Shinespark *Sequence Breaking External Links http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xroqahxuGI&feature=related- A speedrun done on Metroid Fusion with 100% item collection, done in less than 2 hours. ru:Скоростное прохождение